clonetrooperfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
CL-0702 (OOM-327)
"Just because we're told to follow orders doesn't make us droids!" ''- Turquoise to OOM-327.'' CL-0702, nicknamed Turquoise, was an clone lieutenant who led T-Squadron during several battles during the Clone Wars and was one of the first clone troopers to discover the control chips placed in his head at a young age aside from Fives. After the formation of the Galactic Empire, Turquoise denied the execution of Order 66 and to not kill Jedi Master Rhon Mulli and convinced his squad to do the same, but were quickly ambushed later on by another clone squadron, Wampa Squadron, who killed Master Rhon for them. In anger, Turquoise killed the squad leader, CC-5001, along with all but one other member of Wampa Squadron, CS-0021, who he took hostage. Turquoise and T-Squadron would later go into hiding with remaining Separatist forces from Kashyyyk, led by Lord Darken and OOM-382. Together, the two forces formed the Renegade Republic and started multiple attacks against the Galactic Empire. Birth/Training on Kamino "I remember the training well, trying to become an ARC and come out as a lieutenant of a squadron. I don't know if that's better or worse, though." ''- Turquoise'' CL-0702 was created by the Kaminoans on 31 BBY and began training as a Clone Trooper on 27 BBY, where he passed his training with his unit, T-Squadron, and was promoted to Lieutenant of the squad on 24 BBY under the callsign, Tauntaun 1. CL-0702 would then get the nickname Turquoise from CT-7791, due to the color of his armor. Battle of Geonosis "Geonosis, now that was a battle, started the fall of the Republic, but boy was it fun to blast the heck out of those clankers for the first time." ''-Turquoise'' In 22 BBY, Turquoise and his men were sent along with millions of other clones to the planet of Geonosis at the start of the Clone Wars. He and his men would then be drafted into joining the 44th Backup Platoon, a special and elite platoon of both clones and commandos that was created as backup for elite Republic assault teams, and in this case it was Delta Squad. After Delta Squad completed their main objective, killing the geonosian Sun Fac, Turquoise and his Tauntaun Squadron were ordered by ARC-1357, nicknamed Target, to attack several separatist outposts to aid the Republic in their attack against the massive separatist droid army. Turquoise and his men managed to take over and destroy seven separatist outposts before running into geonosian engineer, Tun Kezlo at separatist outpost 327. At first Turquoise wanted to bring the "bug" in for questioning, but that plan was stopped when a geonosian starfighter was gunned down and crashed right into Outpost 327, destroying the outpost and killing off two members of Tauntaun Squadron, but leaving the other members, including Turquoise and the geonosian badly wounded. Eventually, the only clone in the squad who recived no injuries from the explosion called in backup from a nearby LAAT/i Gunship and got medical aid for his squad mates and Tun Kezlo. The squad, including Turquoise and Tun Kezlo were then put in a Republic Medical Station the orbited the planet until the battle ended with the Republic emerging victorious. Battle of Chirstophsis "After my recovery over geonosis, my squad and I were put under the command of Generals Skywalker and Kenobi during the Battle of Chrisophsis. Heh, I remember sniping helpless droids from those beautiful crystal towers. Now that was fun." ''- Turquoise'' Shortly after the Battle of Geonosis, Turquoise and his squadron were sent off to become apart of a massive rescue mission to save the helpless people of Christophsis from the Separatist Droid Army of Asjji Ventress. However, before the Republic forces could attack the Separatist forces on the planet below, they had to deal with the massive Confederate fleet blockading the planet. To counter this, Tauntaun Squadron were trained and sent to fly Republic starfighters and attack the fleet. Although Turquoise and his men were unable to break through the blockade, much like the other pilots, until Skywalker and his Stealth Ship destroyed the Confederate Command Ship. Following this, Turquoise and his men changed back into their normal armor and flew down to the planet on a LAAT/i Gunship. The following battle lasted for awhile. Turquoise and his men fought against the Droid Army for a full hour before reinforcements from the 501st and 212th Legion arrived on the planet as backup. Around this time, Turquoise was ordered by CT-7567, nicknamed Rex, to set up position inside a chistophsis tower and snipe down a squad of B1-Battle Droids that were scouting the area. Turquoise managed to gun down the droids, but not before one of the battle droids, OOM-55, called in reinforments, which quickly overwhelmed Turquoise, and forced him to retreat via gunship. Once he returned to the Republic Base, Turquoise met up with squad member, Survivor, who were tasked to take clone sergent Slick to a prison cell. Later on, because of Slick's betrayal to the Republic, the Separatist Droid Army launched a massive attack on the Republic. To counter this, Turquoise and his squad were tasked with setting up the ion cannons and protecting them from a droid scouting party. After the end of the battle, Turquoise and his squad were moved to Coruscant for the first part of the war to guard Republic buildings with the Senate Commandos, such as the the Senate Building. Category:Characters Category:Clone Commanders Category:Clone Squad Leaders Category:Tauntaun Squadron members Category:OOM-327